parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Human Movie (The Lego Movie)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of the 2014 stop-motion animated adventure comedy film "The Lego Movie" Cast *Emmet Brickowski - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Wyldstyle/Lucy - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Lord Business/President Business - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Vitruvius - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) *Good Cop - Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Bad Cop - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Metalbeard - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) *Princess Unikitty - Star Butterfly and Pony Head (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Batman - Maui (Moana) *Superman - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Green Lantern - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Wonder Woman - Elsa (Frozen) *Benny the 1980's Space Guy - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Gail the Construction Worker - Jackie Lunn Thomas (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Larry the Barista - Alistiair Krei (Big Hero 6) *Finn - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *The Man Upstairs - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Duplo Aliens - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) Other cast *Michelangelo - Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Michelangelo Buonarroti - Leonardo da Vinci (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Gandalf - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Dumbledore - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *William Shakespeare - Dalben (The Black Cauldron) *Abraham Lincoln - Gene (Wreck-It Ralph) *Pa Cop and Ma Cop - Stanley and Emily Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Robots - Bill Cipher and his Henchmaniacs (Gravity Falls) *Micro Mangers - Hornets (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Skeletrons - Kakamora (Moana) Scenes *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 1 - Robert Steals the Kragle/The Prophecy *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 2 - Hiro's Morning ("Everything is Awesome") *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 3 - The Piece of Resistance *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 4 - Interrogation *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 5 - GoGo to the Rescue *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 6 - The Old West *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 7 - Robert's Office *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 8 - Meet Ford/Inside Hiro's Mind *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 9 - The Chase/Maui *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 10 - Cloud Cuckoo Land *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 11 - Master Builder Council *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 12 - Under Attack/Building a Submarine *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 13 - The Think Tank *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 14 - Stoick's Ship/The Plan *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 15 - Breaking Into Octan *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 16 - Continuing the Plan/Captured! *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 17 - Ford's Death/Robert's Evil Plan in Action *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 18 - Robert Begins His Assault/Ghost Ford/Hiro's Sacrifice *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 19 - GoGo's Speech/Battle for Humansburg *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 20 - The Cat Upstairs *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 21 - Hiro the Master Builder *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 22 - Hiro Faces Robert *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 23 - Happy Ending (or not) *The Human Movie (The Lego Movie) part 24 - End Credits Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Lego Movie Spoofs Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs Category:The Lego Movie Movie Spoofs